A Crime Close to Home
by Silver Azure
Summary: Judy is working a case with the Zootopia Investigation Bureau, this agent knows a certain Fox and when a heinous crime hits home it's up to said fox and said agent to solve it. RATED K PLUS...I ALSO CHANGED THE TITLE FROM THE RABBIT, THE AGENT AND THE FOX BECAUSE OF A PLOT CHANGE.
1. Debriefing

THIS STORY CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS… As if me saying it in the description wasn't enough, let me just say that if you didn't see Zootopia…go out and see it, what are you waiting for?!

It was a hot summer day in Zootopia and Judy was driving to an important meeting she had to attend while Nick was doing desk work, he was sitting at the desk just twiddling his thumbs because it was a quiet day.

" _Jeez this is boring"_ Nick thought to himself.

All of a sudden the phone rang and Nick answered it;

"ZPD, whoever's doing the crime, we assure they'll do the time" said Nick jokingly.

"Yes hello, may I speak with officer Judy Hopps please?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Oh sorry, Carrots isn't available right now, perhaps a message?" suggested Nick.

"Yes, my name is Shane Howler and I'm with the Zootopia Investigation Bureau and I was wondering if you could have her call me back, I need to ask her a few questions about some recent gang activity, and she has some documents for me" said Shane.

"You got it pal, I'll call her right now" replied Nick.

"Thank you sir" said Shane and he hung up.

" _Huh, Shane Howler… why does that name ring a bell?_ " Nick thought to himself but brushed it off as he picked up his cell phone to call Judy.

Judy was driving, she heard her phone ring.

"What's up Nick?" asked Judy

"Hey Carrots, some Howler guy from the ZIB called asking for you" said Nick.

"What did I tell you about calling me Carrots? Never mind... I needed to contact him because I've to give him some important documents" said Judy.

"Important like some gang activity important?" asked a curious Nick.

"If you must know, I was one of the first responders during a recent robbery which the ZIB believes to be the work of a known gang whom they've been watching for some time and i was assigned to investigate" replied Judy.

"Gee, that sounds like fun" said Nick sarcastically.

"Yeah, loads of fun…well let me head over there now, I'll call you later" said Judy as she hung up her phone and proceeded to the ZIB building.

When she got there she exited her patrol car and grabbed the file and entered the fairly crowded building, it reminded her of the ZPD building except everyone there were mainly in suits and aviator sunglasses. She approached the desk to a female bison wearing a blue dress and on her desk a computer and her name Mary Mason.

"May I help you?" asked the Mary.

"Yes hello, officer Judy Hopps I'm with the ZPD and I've a meeting with Mr. Shane Howler" replied Judy.

"Yes, good afternoon officer Hopps, Mr. Howler is expecting you, just take the elevator to the sixth floor his office is the third door on your right" responded Mary.

"Thank you so much" Judy smiled and headed to the elevator.

She hit the button and after a minute the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She hit the sixth floor button, the elevator didn't stop and went straight to the sixth floor. The doors opened and Judy looked for Shane's office, she walked down the hallway and found the door to his office was ajar, she was at the foot of his office to see a grey wolf wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt underneath on his cellphone.

"I just bought you that cellphone you wanted and now you want two hundred dollar jeans?! You must be crazy! ...I don't care if all the girls are wearing them! ...Yeah, yeah I'm the world's worst dad, like I haven't heard that spiel before...bye!" exclaimed the grey wolf as he hung up his cellphone. Judy knocked on his door;

"Umm..is this a bad time Mr. Howler?" asked Judy.

"Oh, Judy Hopps I presume? Sorry you had to hear all that, please come in" replied Shane.

Judy entered his office, it was a quaint office with white walls and blue carpeting. It had his desk which held his computer and multiple pictures of him and his daughter. Judy sat at the chair across his desk.

"Again, sorry you had to hear that" said an apologetic Shane.

"It's quite alright" replied Judy.

"Take my advice, don't ever get married or have kids...one minute you're living happily and the next your ex wife is snatching alimony from your wallet and you go from your daughter's hero to her personal ATM and chauffeur and only get to see her weekend's and her birthday!" exclaimed an aggravated Shane.

Judy had a very puzzled expression on her face as she didn't know what to say.

"I do apologize, i don't want to waste your time burdening you with my problems" apologized Shane.

"It's cool, now regarding that robbery on the day it happened I was off duty and was going to pick up some groceries when apparently one of the perps bumped into me and knocked me down but in the process he dropped his wallet" said Judy as she presented him with the file she had.

Shane took it and opened it, he eyed the copy of the perp's ID that Judy made and witness statements as well. The ID showed the picture of a panther and it had his name Concolor Coryi, Garreth.

"Only 19 years of age, what a shame...well officer Hopps we're gonna pay this Garreth Concolor kid a visit, but if by some chance the ZPD gets him before I do, I want you to contact me immediately and I will be there quicker than you can say incarcerated" said Shane.

"Thank you so much, will do" said Judy confidently.

Judy left the building happy and headed back to ZPD.

 _Well that was chapter one to my first ever Zootopia fic, more to come. Stay awesome!_


	2. Hot Pursuit

The next day Nick and Judy were both assigned patrol and were cruising in their squad car, also they had a BOLO out for their possible perp.

"So, the ZIB building...what was that like?" asked Nick.

"Reminds me of HQ...well except everyone's in suits and nice clothing" replied Judy.

"Would've figured it'd be intimidating for a widdle cute bunny" teased Nick.

"What did I tell you about calling me cute?" asked Judy sternly.

"Lay off fluff, I'm only kidding" replied Nick.

Just then a voice came over the police radio;

"All units we've a code 10 burglary at a residential area on 27 Hoofer Ave. Suspect is panther about 6 foot last seen on foot wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans heading up Reins and Saddle all units be advised subject is possible code 5 armed with a knife, please respond"

Judy's ears perked up as she grabbed the radio;

"10-4 this unit twenty-seven nine one we're right by Saddle, we're searching the area" said Judy.

Judy drove around the area looking for the suspect.

"Affirmative unit twenty-seven nine one, proceed with caution as suspect is possibly armed and dangerous" responded the voice over the radio.

"10-4" responded Judy.

Judy drove around the area looking for the subject with Nick assisting the search. They drove around for a good fifteen minutes when all of a sudden Nick spotted the perp.

"Hey look, bad guy at 3 o'clock!" exclaimed Nick as Judy looked and saw the perp running with a duffel bag.

Judy quickly jumped out of the cruiser and began to give chase.

"Freeze, ZPD!" exclaimed Judy to no avail.

"Nick call for backup!" exclaimed Judy as her voice faded into the distance but Nick was able to hear.

"Uh yeah this is officer Wilde requesting back up on...oh Saddle and 3rd avenue, officer Hopps is pursuing that armed and dangerous suspect" said Nick over the radio.

"Copy that officer Wilde reinforcements are en route" said the dispatch.

Judy chased the suspect through town, knocking past other citizens when finally Judy had him cornered in an alley. She pulled out her tranquilizer gun.

"Freeze, paws in the air now!" exclaimed Judy.

What Judy saw next made her heart almost jump out of her chest...the panther pulled out a large knife and began to wave it around.

"I ain't going back to jail!" exclaimed the panther.

"Drop your weapon or I will shoot!" warned Judy.

The panther didn't listen, he went to lunge at Judy but she was able to dodge him easily due to her agility. Judy then fired her tranquilizer gun and caught him right in the arm, he pulled the dart out and went to lunge at Judy but Judy before he got to her he fell unconscious. Judy cuffed him and radioed it in;

"This is officer Hopps, subject has been detained, repeat subject has been detained" said Judy trying to catch her breath.

After a few minutes back up had arrived and the panther woke up leaning on a squad car with officer McHorn reading him his rights.

Nick approached Judy…

"Good job fluff" said Nick as he put his paw on Judy's shoulder.

"Thanks Nick, let's get him back to HQ" said Judy as they drove back to the precinct with the suspect in back of the car.

That was chapter 2 hope you enjoyed, I appreciate all the follows and likes and I'd also appreciate reviews too! Stay awesome!


	3. A Reunion

Judy drove to ZPD with Nick and the suspect, Judy turned to ask the suspect a question;

"You got any ID on you?" asked Judy.

"Bite me" replied the suspect in a disrespectful tone.

"Oh trust where you're going, you'll get your wish" joked Nick.

The panther laid his head on the window shaking his head.

Judy got to ZPD and exited the cruiser with Nick who let the panther out of the backseat. Nick, Judy and the panther walked into ZPD and she took him to be paw printed. When they got to the room they sat him down and got his prints, Judy ran them through the system and the name that came up was ; Concolor, Garreth C. When Judy saw that her eyes widened as she remembered what Shane told her yesterday.

"Nick, I'll be right back...I've to make a phone call!" exclaimed Judy who ran outside because she got better cell service. On her way out she was stopped by Chief Bogo;

"Hopps, where's the fire?" asked Chief Bogo jokingly.

"Well you know I'm working on a case with the ZIB right?" asked Judy.

"I'm aware" replied Chief Bogo.

"Well I had just made an arrest and the guy I arrested matched the same ID I found and gave to the ZIB" said Judy ecstatic.

"Alright, good job Hopps now tend to doing what you were doing" said Chief Bogo.

"Will do sir!" exclaimed Judy as she headed outside.

When she got outside she pulled out her cellphone and dialed Shane's number.

Shane meanwhile walked out of Snarlbucks with a large cup of coffee, arguing with his daughter on the phone;

"You're not going to the Gazelle concert on Friday! Why? Have you ever been in the city late at night? All the freaks are out at that hour! Yeah...yeah world's worst Dad blah blah blah...I got another call!" exclaimed Shane as he hung up on his daughter to answer Judy's call.

"Agent Howler, whaddya want?!" exclaimed Shane annoyed.

"Oh...um..Agent Howler, this is Judy Hopps from the ZPD regarding that case" said Judy a bit nervous.

"Officer Hopps, I do apologize...daughter issues, don't ever have one. I digress though, talk to me" said Shane.

"You'll be happy to know that we caught Garreth, he's at ZPD lockup" said Judy proudly.

"Excellent! I'm on my way, don't do anything until I get there" said Shane ecstatic.

"Will do sir!" replied Judy.

Judy hung up her cellphone and waited for Shane. Meanwhile Garreth was moved to a cell by some officers and Nick.

"So Fluff what was the call about?" asked Nick.

"A ZIB agent that I'm working with is on his way here, be on your best behavior" said Judy sternly.

"Carrots, you got the wrong fox...I'm nothing short of an Angel" said Nick smiling.

"I'm serious!" said Judy cross.

"I know, now if you'll excuse me there are some donuts calling my name and I wanna at least have one before ol Clawhauser gets at them" said Nick jokingly as he walked to the break room.

Shane pulled up a block away from ZPD building and walked toward it, on the way he was on his cellphone having a _discussion_ if you could call it that with his ex-wife regarding their daughter;

"What do you mean you don't see why I'm being a tyrant? She's not going to the damn concert...I don't care if he'll have a car pick her up and while we're at it why did he get her those two hundred dollar jeans I said she couldn't have? I'm sick of being undermined! And another-" _click!_

" _She hung up on me_ " Shane muttered to himself.

Shane walked into the building where he was greeted by Clawhauser;

"Hey there, what can I do for you?" asked Clawhauser.

"Shane Howler, ZIB...I'm looking for Officer Judy Hopps" replied Shane.

"Sure, she's…" Clawhauser stopped mid sentence and began sniffing.

"You OK there bud?" asked Shane concerned.

"You're wearing Gazelle's new fragrance _Ambrosia_!" exclaimed Clawhauser giddly.

"Oh that? Well I just picked up my daughter from my ex-wife's place earlier and dropped her off at the mall, surprisingly she hugged me and...what're you doing?!" exclaimed Shane as he saw Clawhauser sniffing the sleeve of his black blazer.

Clawhauser let his arm go;

"Sorry about that" apologized Clawhauser.

"Apology accepted, tell ya what? You point me in the direction of Officer Hopps and I'll let you smell my blazer!" said Shane cutting a deal.

"Deal! She's by lockup which is down the hall and make a left" said Clawhauser happily.

"Deal's a deal" said Shane as he put his blazer on the desk to reveal only his white button down shirt and blue tie.

Clawhauser took a deep whiff of the blazer.

"Oh that smells so good!" exclaimed Clawhauser.

Shane walked to the lockup and there he saw Judy eagerly waiting for him.

"Officer Hopps, excellent work...was that arrest difficult?" asked Shane.

"Well if you must kknow there was an APB out for him on burglary charges, me and my partner pursued him and when I had him cornered he pulled a knife on me which we've got in evidence" said Judy.

"Burglary, carrying a concealed weapon and brandishing said weapon at an officer of the law...kid's gonna do some serious time" said Shane.

"Well we moved him to an interrogation room, if you'll follow me" said Judy.

"Sounds like a plan but first I've to use the little wolves room" said Shane.

"There's one right past the break room" said Judy.

Shane thanked her and went to use the bathroom.

When he finished good business he washed and dried his paws, he exited the bathroom and went to look for Judy. First place he looked was the break room but instead of seeing Judy he saw a certain fox grabbing some donuts.

"Ooh jelly filled" said Nick as he took the donut.

"Well, well...do my eyes decieve me or is that Nick Wilde in a cop uniform?" teased Shane.

Nick turned around and his eyes widened…

"Shane Howler...look at you, nice threads buddy, come from court?" Nick jokingly replied.

"I work for the ZIB now" said Shane as he and Nick shook paws.

"Well, well looks like we both sold out to the law" said Nick.

"Except I sold out at more money" chuckled Shane.

"Funny, so what brings you here?" asked Nick.

"I'm working with Officer Hopps on a case and I've an interrogation" said Shane.

"Working with Carrots eh? She's a piece of work" joked Nick.

Just then Judy walked into the room to see Nick and Shane talking.

"There you are Agent Howler, I see you've met my partner Nick" said Judy.

"I've known Nick since around the fifth grade...man those days were fun" said Shane.

"All that lunch money we hustled...erm...found" stumbled Nick.

"Found?" asked Judy raising a brow.

"Oh you know...found" chuckled Nick.

"Nick it was great seeing you but I've an interrogation but this shouldn't take long, lead the way Officer Hopps" said Shane.

"Alright, let's do this" said Judy leading Shane to the interrogation room.

 _There was chapter 3, what a reunion. Again thanks for the subs and favs and reviews and such! Stay awesome! Until next time!_


	4. Good Cop, Bad Cop

Shane and Judy walked to the interrogation room where her recent arrest was awaiting interrogation.

"So I've an idea for this interrogation, how's about the classic good cop bad cop routine?" suggested Shane.

Judy's ears perked up at the idea;

"I've never done that one before...then again this is my first interrogation here" replied Judy.

"It's easy, I'll play the bad cop...I'll walk in pretending to be on my cellphone acting very irate and I'll threaten him but you try to emphasize with him and calm me down" said Shane.

While the two were discussing they reached the door where Chief Bogo was entering a room next door to the interrogation room to monitor over the interrogation.

"You must be Chief Bogo, Shane Howler ZIB" said Shane as he shook paws with Chief Bogo.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'll be over in the other room with Clawhauser and Wilde watching over the interrogation if you guys need anything" said Chief Bogo.

"Actually I've an idea, Officer Hopps and I will be doing the classic _good cop, bad cop_ routine and I'm gonna act irate and I'm gonna pound on the desk four times and that's your cue to come in and pull me out of the interrogation and have Officer Hopps try to get some info out of him" suggested Shane.

"That'll work, I remember that routine... heck years ago I had one guy who I scared so badly he peed himself" chuckled Chief Bogo.

"That I would've loved to have seen" chuckled Shane.

"Well, shall we get started?" asked Judy.

"We shall" replied Shane.

Shane pulled out his cellphone and cleared his throat, he pretended to talk on the phone to his daughter.

Judy opened the door to Garreth awaiting at a desk.

"I TOLD YOU NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THE GAZELLE CONCERT! OH YOUR MOTHER SAID YOU COULD GO?! WELL YOUR MOTHER WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIND HER BACKSIDE IF YOU GAVE HER DIRECTIONS!" yelled Shane pretending to talk on his phone.

"Um...Shane?" asked Judy.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Shane.

"I don't think now's the time to be on your phone" suggested Judy sweetly.

"Whatever" scoffed Shane as he put his phone back into his pocket.

The two sat down in front of the panther.

"Hello there, my name is Officer Hopps and this is Agent Howler and we're just gonna ask some questions but first we need you to fill this form out" said Judy as she handed him the form.

"What's this for?" asked Gareth.

"It's a form genius, it basically states you were here you know and you're gonna be recorded... Right to remain silent, say held against you and right to attorneys can't afford one appointed" said Shane speaking a little faster at the end of his sentence.

Gareth signed the form.

"So let me ask you something? What the hell is your issue?!" asked Shane irate.

"What do you mean?" asked Gareth.

"Gee, I don't know how about burglary and assault on an officer for one!" exclaimed Shane.

Gareth just chuckled smugly and rolled his eyes.

"Listen you little idiot, I don't have time for this crap! Tell me about the damn gang you're in!" exclaimed Shane.

"Um..Agent Howler you shouldn't insult him like that" said Judy worried.

"Oh shut it rabbit!" exclaimed Shane.

Judy had a shocked expression on her face.

"Now you listen and you listen good, you better spill your guts or I'll make sure that you get thrown into a cell with six of Zootopia's most dangerous!" exclaimed Shane.

"I ain't saying a thing!" replied Gareth cockily.

Shane picked up his chair and hurled it real hard the wall and got in Gareth's face and threatened him once more.

Meanwhile in the other room Chief Bogo, Clawhauser and Nick were watching the interrogation via monitor.

"I hope he doesn't kill him" said Clawhauser worried.

"He's laying it on a bit thick" added Chief Bogo.

"Man this is great!" chuckled Nick while eating a donut.

Back in the interrogation room Shane was in Gareth's face making more threats of jail time while Judy tried to be the voice of reason and Gareth was starting to show fear.

"Now I'm gonna ask you one more time, was the burglary for an initiation?!" yelled Shane.

"Dude, I told you I'm not in a gang!" pleaded Gareth.

"Shane, I think he's telling the truth!" exclaimed Judy.

"I've had enough of your lies!" exclaimed Shane banging on the desk four times.

Chief Bogo knew this was his cue and went to grab Shane out of the interrogation room.

"I've seen enough!" exclaimed Chief Bogo.

"Yo man you need to get him outta here, he's crazy!" exclaimed Gareth.

"Shut it punk!" exclaimed Shane.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Chief Bogo as he grabbed Shane by the arm and walked him out of the room.

"That's assault you idiot!" exclaimed Shane as Chief Bogo attempted to pull him out of the room and into the other room where Nick and Clawhauser were.

"Listen, I'm not gonna take anything off some foul mouthed ZIB agent!" exclaimed Chief Bogo.

"Foul mouthed? Man kiss my ass!" exclaimed Shane as he shoved Chief Bogo.

"Don't touch me!" exclaimed Chief Bogo.

Shane shoved him again and Chief Bogo gave Shane a shot to the gut which brought him to his knees and then proceeded to pull him out of the room.

"Carry on Hopps" said Chief Bogo as he exited the room.

Chief Bogo brought Shane into the other room where Clawhauser and Nick were shocked at what they just witnessed, Shane sat down in a chair catching his breath.

"One heck of a punch you got there Chief" said Shane winded.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" replied Chief Bogo.

"No, perish the thought...that kid is ready to crack" replied Shane.

Nick stood up and walked over to Shane;

"Buddy, you deserve an award for that performance" said Nick as he pat Shane on the back.

"Yeah those acting classes paid off, too bad I met my ex in that class" chuckled Shane.

"I was meaning to ask how is Nicole doing?" asked Nick.

"Killing me with alimony, and she's now dating some stockbroker" replied Shane.

"Wow...and how's Megan doing?" asked Nick.

"She's good, another one that's got a claw in my wallet but other than that she's doing good, she passed her regents tests" replied Shane.

"Well that's good" replied Nick.

Meanwhile in the interrogation room…

"Listen, it's okay don't worry you're here with me now, let's just talk" said Judy to Gareth sweetly.

"That dude is crazy!" exclaimed Gareth.

" I need you to focus so we can get this done as quickly as possible" replied Judy.

"Alright look, that whole burglary was initiation for a gang, they're called the _Steel Claws_ and they were gonna recruit me" said Gareth.

"Okay, and can you tell me about them?" asked Judy jotting down everything he said.

"Well they basically run the docks, you know like when shipments come in they get a twenty percent stake in whatever comes in and they smuggle illegal shipments and stolen goods" said Gareth.

"Okay and can I ask why you ran from me and pulled a knife?" asked Judy.

"I just didn't want to go back to jail and I panicked" said Gareth.

Just then Shane entered the room.

"Well you just bought a ticket to the big house" said Shane.

"Yo get him out of here!" exclaimed Gareth.

"Relax dude, I'm not gonna hurt you just put your hands behind your back" said Shane.

"Wait...hold up, you didn't read me my rights before the interrogation!" exclaimed Gareth.

Just then Judy pulled out her tape recorder carrot pen;

" _Right to remain silent, say held against you and right to attorneys can't afford one appointed"_

"I'd say that'll hold up" said Chief Bogo entering the room with a pair of handcuffs.

"Paws behind your back, kid" said Chief Bogo.

Gareth cooperated and put his paws behind his back and Chief Bogo cuffed him and read him his rights.

"Wow, your performance was breathtaking...I mean I was scared there for a second" chuckled Judy.

"I took acting classes in high school, never knew they'd pay off" replied Shane chuckling.

Just then Nick walked into the room as Chief Bogo was escorting Gareth to a cell.

"That was a heck of a performance, you deserve your own TV show" said Nick.

"Thanks bud, listen it's almost five o'clock and I figure since I'm about to be off the clock I figure why don't we all get a drink or something?" suggested Shane.

"Sounds good to me" replied Nick.

"I don't really drink" said Judy.

"You know you don't have to get anything with alcohol" chuckled Shane.

"Alright, that's cool we should go" said Judy ecstatic.

Shane's phone rang indicating he had a text;

 _Daddy, can you lend me some money? There's a couple of cute shirts I want and then me and my friends wanna go to the movies! Thanks daddy! You're the best xoxoxox_

Shane was annoyed at the text but went into his mobile banking app and proceeded to transfer $100 into his daughter's account.

"Text from Megan?" asked Nick.

"Only when she wants money or a ride and right now she wanted the former of the two" said Shane.

Shane then got another text;

 _Thanks daddy! You're the bestest daddy in the world!_

Nick caught a glimpse of the text.

"Aww" he chuckled.

"Yeah but other than that I'm the world's worst but I hear that spiel all the time" replied Shane.

"Well, why don't we go get changed Carrots?" asked Nick.

"Argh...I told you...never mind" said Judy aggravated as her and Nick went to go get changed.

"I'll wait for you guys outside, my car is the black Clydesdale outside" said Shane.

"You still have that car?" asked Nick.

"Since we were teens" said Shane.

 _(A/N) That was chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!_


	5. Unkown to Them a Tragedy Takes Place

Shane was waiting for Nick and Judy in the lobby of the ZPD building when he remembered that Clawhauser still had his blazer and so he went to get it back. Shane noticed Clawhauser still sniffing his blazer giddily.

"Hey buddy, gotta part with it" said Shane as he extended his hand to retrieve his blazer.

Clawhauser handed it back, a bit saddened because he enjoyed the aroma.

"Thanks, but if you really wanna be jealous...check this out" said Shane as he pulled his cellphone out to show Clawhauser a video of him and his daughter at a Gazelle concert from last Summer.

"THAT'S GAZELLE'S CONCERT IN SAHARA SQUARE LAST YEAR!" exclaimed Clawhauser.

"Keep watching" said Shane.

Clawhauser was watching the video of him and his daughter singing along to Gazelle and what he saw next amazed him, he saw Gazelle approach them while she was singing and he saw Shane and his daughter smiling.

"Pretty cool huh? Try Everything is my daughter's favorite song" said Shane.

Clawhauser sat there in amazement.

"How did you get front row seats?! That was so cool!" exclaimed Clawhauser.

"Well at that time I was doing some side work, a friend of mine worked event security and had hooked me up with some work. During her holiday concert in Tundra Town I had the fortune of escorting her to her car when all of a sudden some crazy idiot fan tried to attack her" said Shane.

"I remember that!" exclaimed Clawhauser.

"Yup, before he could even reach her I clocked him so hard I broke his jaw, I escorted her to her car and after she calmed down and talked to me she offered me the tickets because I told her what a fan my daughter is" added Shane finishing his story.

"Wow...that is incredible" replied Clawhauser in awe.

Just then Shane saw Nick and Judy walking towards him.

"Ready to go good buddy?" asked Nick.

"Yup, see you around" said Shane as he shook Clawhauser's paw.

"Thanks again for letting me smell your blazer!" exclaimed Clawhauser as a few officers began to stare at Shane after hearing that statement.

Shane quickly walked out with his head down while Nick and Judy were following him laughing.

"So I parked two blocks down, I got an idea...why don't we all go to Wild Life? Remember that place Nick?" asked Shane.

"Do I? Remember when you and Fennick had a contest to see who could eat the most nachos and you threw up all over the place?" chuckled Nick.

Shane wasn't amused.

"Funny, speaking of which how is the little guy?" asked Shane.

"He's doing fine" replied Nick.

"That's good...well here she is...ain't she still a beaut?" asked Shane as he pointed at his blue two door muscle car with a white stripe running down top and a spoiler which was in decent shape.

"This car looks older than me" said Judy.

"I'm willing to bet it is" joked Nick.

"Yup, my first and only! A 1979 Clydesdale, fine year for Clydesdales" said Shane proudly.

"Yup...it's older than I am" joked Judy.

Shane opened the passenger door to let Judy in, she hopped in the back and noticed the interior of the car was pretty worn. Nick got in the passenger side of the car and Shane got in the driver's seat.

"Man, this brings back memories!" exclaimed Nick.

"All those road trips?" asked Shane.

"Those were the good days!" replied Nick.

Just then Shane's phone rang, it was his daughter.

"Yeah...you want me to pick you up? Fine, I'll pick you up and drop you home" said Shane.

He hung up his phone.

"Quick detour, gotta pick up my daughter from the mall" said Shane.

He turned the key and the car sputtered and Shane accelerated, they took off for the mall. When they got to the mall Shane saw the young female wolf wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans holding two bags from Urban Snoutfitters and Calf Lauren.

Nick opened the door to let her in;

"Megan...my goodness you've gotten so big!" exclaimed Nick.

"UNCLE NICK?!" Megan exclaimed as she gave Nick a big hug.

"Well hello to you too" said Shane sarcastically.

"Yeah..hi daddy whatever..Uncle Nick how've you been?" asked Megan.

"Been good, can't complain...I joined the force" said Nick.

Nick moved his seat up a little to let Megan in and Judy moved over to her left and turned and noticed Judy.

"Wait...aren't you that meter maid?" asked Megan.

"Um...actually I'm not a meter maid anymore, Nick and I are now cops" said Judy.

"Oh man I'll never forget that day" chuckled Shane as he drove off.

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"So my daughter got her learner's permit last year and I let her drive, we stopped to get something to eat and when she came out Judy was writing her a ticket because the meter was expired, needless to say my daughter felt the urge to get mad and start to yell which I had to tell her she had nothing to be mad about...didn't I sweetheart?" chuckled Shane.

"Whatever...so anyways Uncle Nick, what's it like being a cop?" asked Megan fascinated.

"It's pretty cool, gotta keep the bad guys off the streets" replied Nick.

"That is so awesome!" exclaimed Megan.

"You know, daddy busts bad guys as well?" retorted Shane.

"Whatever...Uncle Nick have you ever gotten shot at?" asked Megan.

Nick chuckled at the question and wagged his finger no.

"Daddy got shot in the leg" added Shane.

"Yeah and Mom said it was a flesh wound and that you acted like a baby" said Megan with an attitude.

"Shoot her in the leg and see how she acts" mumbled Shane under his breath.

"Um...I almost got stabbed" added Judy.

"Wow, glad you're okay" said Megan sympathetically.

"You know Daddy got stabbed in the arm in a drug raid" added Shane.

"Mom said that you got slashed across the arm but you tell everyone you got stabbed" said Megan snobbishly.

Nick and Judy chuckled at it.

"Stab her in the arm and see what she says" Shane muttered under his breath.

Shane eventually reached his destination...his ex wife's house a place he dreads going to everytime.

Nick moved his seat forward and opened his door, Megan gave him a big hug and said bye to him.

"Bye to you too!" exclaimed Shane.

All Megan did was wave bye to him, Shane rolled his eyes and drove off so he didn't have to see his ex.

On the way to Wild Life Judy's phone began to ring, she took a look and noticed she had a notification going off;

 _REMINDER: MOM AND DAD'S ANNIVERSARY TOMORROW PICK UP ANNIVERSARY PRESENT_

"I just remembered my parent's anniversary is tomorrow and I have to pick up their present, Shane can you drop me off Tails? I'm sorry." said Judy.

"No problem, and a happy one to them" said Shane.

"Thanks" replied Judy.

Shane drove to the jewlery store and when he got there he opened his door and moved his seat up to let Judy out.

"Bye guys!" exclaimed Judy.

"See ya!" replied Shane.

"Later Carrots!" exclaimed Nick.

Shane drove off.

"Let's have a guys night! Booze and Nachos!" exclaimed Shane.

"Sounds like a plan!" exclaimed Nick.

It wasn't too far of a drive and in about ten minutes they had made it to Wild Life and Shane found a parking spot. The duo entered the bar/restaurant and sat at the bar where they were greeted by a cheetah bartender.

"What can I get you guys?" he asked.

"I'll have scotch" said Shane.

"I'll have a Saharah Ale" said Nick.

The bartender made Shane's drink and gave Nick his beer, the two toasted to their friendship and took a drink.

"Man this place sure has changed" said Nick.

"Yeah I know, hey remember when we skipped school and we played pool for two hours?" asked Shane.

"Yeah, boy did I kick your butt" chuckled Nick as he took a sip of his beer.

"You wish you kicked my butt" retorted Shane.

"Well there's a pool table over there pal, shall we see?" asked Nick.

"It's your funeral" replied Shane.

The two took their drinks and headed to the pool table, they grabbed their cues.

"I'll break" said Nick as he was practicing his shot on the table.

"Fine with me" replied Shane as he set up the pool balls.

Meanwhile Judy had picked up her parent's anniversary present which was matching charm bracelets. She walked out of the store and walked down to the train station to wait for her train. She pulled out her phone to pass the time, while browsing her pictures she looked up and noticed two mountain lions wearing baggy clothes and one with a scar over his right eye staring at her.

"Can I help you guys?" asked Judy sweetly but concerned.

Meanwhile at Wild Times Nick had crushed Shane in yet another game of a pool.

"I believe that's now ten games to one" chuckled Nick.

"It's getting late, let's go" said Shane frustrated.

"Sore loser" chuckled Nick.

Shane paid his tab and he and Nick left, they got in his car and Shane drove off. Shane drove a couple of blocks and noticed that there was an ambulance and cop cars by the train station.

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"Let's check it" said Shane as he parked his car and the duo got out.

They lifted the do not cross tape and walked down the stairs, there the two saw some police officers talking to an eyewitness. All of a sudden Shane heard his name and he turned his head and noticed a male cougar in a blue suit, it was his superior.

"What do you want Leon?" asked Shane.

"That's special agent in charge Leon Pumares to you Howler" said Leon snobbishly.

"Yeah yeah whatever, what happened?" asked Shane.

"Officer Hopps got stabbed" said Chief Bogo who emerged from talking to some officers.

Both Nick's and Shane's jaws hit the floor, the two of them had to sit down because of the sheer devastation of the news.

"Stabbed?" said Nick under his breath as a tear began to roll down his eye.

Shane stood up and walked over to Leon.

"I want answers, I want security footage and when I find who did this I'm gonna drag them from the back of my car!" exclaimed Shane angrily.

"Which is why you're not on this case" replied Leon.

Shane was disgusted by what he just heard.

"Are you serious?!" yelled Shane.

"As a tax penalty, we believe this attack was gang related and since a lot of us know your temper we fear you're gonna start tearing through everyone in the gang" said Leon seriously.

"Same thing goes for you Wilde" added Chief Bogo.

Nick and Shane looked at each other in disgust.

"Fine...I'm gonna call and put in vacation time" said Shane angrily.

"Shane, don't you dare interfere with this case" said Leon sternly.

"I need it to clear my head okay?" yelled Shane.

"Fine then, call them up and put in your vacation...but if you interfere with my case then I'll see to it personally that it's a permanent vacation.

"Whatever" said Shane.

"Chief...I'm gonna take some time off myself" said Nick sadly.

"Same rules apply Nick" said Chief Bogo sternly.

Nick and Shane left the train station cross, they both entered Shane's car and looked at each other.

"We'll find the son of a gun that did this" said Shane.

"When we do, we'll drag them from the car!" exclaimed Nick.

"You know it" added Shane as the two shook hands.

 _(A/N) Wow...just wow...let's hope they find Judy's assailant and drag him from the car! Peace out everyone. Until Next Time!_


	6. Gathering the Evidence

Shane and Nick were still reeling over the news of what had just happened to Judy. Shane was driving Nick home and the both of them felt like their stomachs were on the spin cycle;

"It's sad someone could do that to anybody" said Shane angrily.

Nick was silent, with a tear running down his face.

" _We'll find who did this Jude...I promise_ " Nick muttered to himself.

"What was that?" asked Shane.

"Nothing" replied Nick sadly.

Shane reached Nick's home and pulled up to the curb, Nick opened his door and sulked out of the car.

"Nick, try to get some sleep and I promise you we will work on this case first thing in the morning" said Shane.

Nick gave Shane a thumbs up and sulked to the building, Shane took off and headed home himself. Nick got to his apartment and opened the door, he walked to his couch and sat down with his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Why her? Why Carrots?" cried Nick into his hands.

He laid down on the couch but couldn't even close his eyes, the thought of the incident kept playing in his mind over and over again. Nick eventually fell asleep and night turned into day, Nick was awoken to sound of a knocking at his door. He got up and slowly walked to his door rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he opened the door and there was Shane wearing a gray t-shirt and black jeans.

"Shane it's seven in the morning" Nick yawned.

"Exactly, we're gonna get an early start on this so get ready" said Shane eager.

Nick nodded in agreement and grabbed one of his Hawaiian shirts and khakis and got dressed, he and Shane headed out the door after Nick locked it.

"How you holding up?" asked Shane as the two walked down the staircase.

"Couldn't really sleep last night" replied Nick.

"Yeah, I really couldn't either...thinking about what happened to Hopps" replied Shane.

"Yeah well, I'm more closer to her than you are!" exclaimed Nick.

"Hey man, relax I get it you and Hopps are close and I respect that but what I'm adament about is bringing this damn gang violence to an end!" retorted Shane.

"Yeah...I'm sorry it's just..." said Nick upset.

"Trust me, I understand" said Shane patting Nick on the back.

The two reached the main entrance of the apartment building and walked out to Shane's car parked out front of the complex. Before they got into the car Shane pulled out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Nick.

"You'll see" replied Shane smirking.

" _Ahem...yes hi this is Special Agent in Charge Leon Pumares and I am sending my top agent on this case to pick up some footage from the incident that occured at your station last night, the agent's name? Shane Howler he will be joined by DETECTIVE Nick Wilde from the ZPD they're both working the case...thank you very much!"_ said Shane disgusing his voice.

Shane hung up his cellphone and Nick had a good chuckle at what he heard.

"You know, Detective Wilde has a great ring to it you sly son of a gun you" chuckled Nick.

"Come on, let's get going" replied Shane as he got into his car and then let Nick in.

It was a ten minute drive from Nick's apartment to the train station, since there was no traffic the drive was even quicker. They reached the train station and Shane parked his car.

"Alright here we are, just let me do the talking" said Shane.

He and Nick walked down the stairs into the train station where they spoke to the sheep booth attendant wearing a blue button down shirt.

"Can I help you gentleman?" asked the booth attendant.

Shane pulled out his badge;

"Yes, Agent Shane Howler ZIB and this is Detective Nick Wilde ZPD and I'm here to pick up the footage that I...I mean my boss called about earlier" said Shane catching himself at the end.

Nick shook his head.

"Yes, I was told to give this to you" said the sheep as he handed Shane a DVD in a sleeve.

"Thank you sir" said Shane as he took the DVD.

The two exited the station and got into Shane's car and drove to his place, after twenty minutes they reached his house.

"Wow..this place still looks the same" said Nick.

It was a blue two story house with a garage where Shane parked his car, the two exited the car and entered Shane's house. The place was a bit messy with beer cans on the coffee table and a pizza box on the couch and some clothers on the floor of the living room.

"Pardon the mess" joked Shane.

"Man, this place looks the same as I remember, you don't mind if I go upstairs do you?" asked Nick.

"Knock yourself out" replied Shane.

Nick walked the creeky stairs and looked around, he noticed a locked door with a sign on it that read _Megan's Room..get lost!_ he had a good chuckle at that he walked down the hallway and saw the master bedroom which was Shane's bedroom and in it there was a king sized bed and a small sofa and a flat screen tv on the wall.

"Remember that time you, me, Nicole and...oh what was her best friend's name?" asked Shane with his laptop under his right arm and a glass of bourbon in his left hand.

"Nina...Nina Timber" replied Nick.

"Yeah, remember that time when we were teens I was in that bed with Nicole and you were on the small sofa with Nina? All of a sudden my Dad yelled out from downstairs _who the hell drank my bourbon?!_ When we all fled out the window and Nicole twisted her ankle? What fun" chuckled Shane.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you want a drink?" asked Shane.

"Shane...it's 8:15am" replied Nick.

"So what? I'm not an alcoholic...those guys go to meetings, now let's view this" said Shane as he took a drink.

Shane turned on his laptop and after a few minutes of it booting up Shane inserted the DVD into his laptop.

"You ready?" asked Shane.

"Affirmative" replied Nick.

Both Shane and Nick took a deep breath and Shane took a sip of his bourbon to prepare for what they were about to see. They saw on the video one of the mountain lions pulling out a kitchen knife and Judy trying to escape but she was restrained by the other. The mountain lion with the knife proceeded to stab her in the stomach twice and the duo running away, that's where the DVD ended. Shane and Nick were both disgusted at what they saw.

"I'm gonna kill both of them" said Nick angrily through his teeth.

"You mean _we're_ gonna kill both of them" replied Shane.

"Do you think her parents know?" asked Nick.

"Not sure yet...do you know where she lives?" asked Shane.

"She's from Bunnyburrow" replied Nick.

"Yikes...that's about a three hour drive without traffic" said Shane.

"Well...we still gotta do it" said Nick.

"Affirmative, well...let's head out for Bunnyburrow" said Shane.

 _(A/N) You could really feel Nick's emotions...let's see how everything plays out in Bunnyburrow. Until next time!_


	7. A Very Sad Day Indeed

"Hey Shane, before we head to Bunnyburrow why don't we head to the hospital first?" asked Nick.

"Sure" replied Shane.

The duo left the house and Shane locked the door behind them, they got in Shane's car and headed towards the hospital. Nick was still feeling a slight churning in his stomach and Shane knew it.

"Yeah, that video was pretty bone chilling...burns me up inside when some punks think they can attack an officer of the law" said Shane upset.

Nick didn't say a word.

They reached the hospital she was at; Zootopia Medical Center, it was a pretty big hosiptal around four stories high. The duo entered the reception area and were greeted by a white female ibex receptionist.

"Can I help you gentleman?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes, we're here to visit a miss Judy Hopps" said Nick.

"Give me one second" said the receptionist as she looked up what room Judy was in.

"Alright, Ms. Hopps is in room 12G which would be on the twelvth floor" said the receptionist sweetly.

"Thank you" said Shane as the two headed towards the elevator.

The elevator came to their floor and they entered, Shane hit the 12 button and the two headed to the floor where Judy was. When they reached the twelvth floor they headed off the elevator and followed the room numbers. Nick's breathing rapidly increased as they were nearing her room and finally they reached 12G. They entered the room and Nick's heart nearly stopped when he saw Judy lying on the hospital bed breathing through a tube.

Nick approached the bed and put his paw on hers...

"Judy..." he whispered with tears flowing down his eyes.

Shane approached Nick and put his paw on Nick's shoulder.

"Real shame isn't it?" said a gruff voice.

Nick and Shane turned around to see Chief Bogo and Leon Pumares standing by the doorway.

"You guys have any leads?" asked Shane.

"We're not discussing that with you Howler" said Leon snobbishly

"Which is pretty much a fancy way of saying no am I right?" asked Shane.

"Watch your mouth" replied Leon cross.

"You wanna make me?" replied Shane equally cross.

"Both of you knock it off!" interviened an angry Chief Bogo.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee" said Leon as he left the room.

Nick wiped away the tears from his eyes amd stood next to Shane.

"We just wanted to pay her a visit" said Nick with a lump in his throat.

"Right, then after the visit we enjoy our vacation with our usual cheeky shenanigans, right Nick?" asked Shane.

"Best kind there are, you couldn't have shenanigans which were cruel and tragic" chuckled Nick wiping some tears from his eyes.

"Those would not be shenanigans" added Shane.

"More like evil shenanigans" chuckled Nick.

"I swear I will shoot the next guy that says shenanigans!" said Chief Bogo cross and through his teeth.

Just then Leon walked in the room with a cup of coffee.

"Oh hey Leon glad your back, just curious I'm doing a crossword and I'm kinda stumped, could you give me an eleven letter word for childish antics?" asked Shane.

Leon thought for a moment.

"If I'm correct would that be shenanigans?" asked Leon.

Both Shane and Nick started to chuckle a bit as they made guns with their fingers and pretended to shoot.

"Knock it off!" said Cheif Bogo cross.

"Alright, well we gotta go...big football game on and I need a refill on whiskey" said Shane.

"Shane you do realize it's nine forty-five in the morning right?" asked Leon.

"So? I'm no alcoholic" chuckled Shane.

He and Nick left the hospital and headed towards his car.

"Well...next stop Bunnyburrow" said Shane.

"How're we gonna tell her parents?" asked Nick.

"That's gonna be tough" replied Shane.

The duo entered the car and took off towards Bunnyburrow, they had a long drive ahead of them but decided to make the best of it. When Shane got on the highway there was light traffic, Nick stared out the window visibly upset when Shane reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out a cassette labeled "Howlin' Wildly"

"This look familiar?" asked Shane.

Nick's eyes widened when he saw the tape.

"Is that the tape you and me made when we were kids?" asked Nick.

"Yep, let's listen" replied Shane as he popped in the cassette.

" _Goooooooooooooooooood Morning Zootopia this DJ Howlin' at the Moon and the Wilde boy coming to live from my backyard!_ " exclaimed a young Shane on the tape.

"Oh God" chuckled Nick.

" _Hey all you Zootopians it's Wilde Boy and today we're going to bring some of the best hits out there!_ " exclaimed young Nick.

" _That's right Wilde Boy! Coming up is Tom Puppy with his hit song Walkin' Up Nightmares!"_ exclaimed young Shane.

"That was song!" exclaimed Shane.

"Turn it up!" exclaimed Nick.

Shane turned the song up and the duo began singing to the song and air guitaring as well.

" _Yeah walking up nightmares, never would split my hairs, slacking off is only fair, is it why everyone stares? Yeah walking up nightmares!"_ sang the duo loudly and offkey.

" _That was Tom Puppy again with Walking Up Nightmares, up next we got a listener request...Sparrowsmtih with their hit Fly this Way!"_ exclaimed young Nick.

"Man, music sure has changed dude" said Shane.

"You're telling me? Most of the stuff today is garbage" replied Nick.

"To be fair, I do like Gazelle" added Shane.

"Well hey I'd like anyone too if they gave me front row seats to their show" replied Nick.

"Yeah, well I had to clock a guy in his jaw for jumping the barrier and reaching into his jacket...the twist? He just wanted an autograph and was going for his pen but I wasn't chancing it" said Shane sternly.

"Wow...that is crazy" replied Nick.

"Hey but for that one day Megan proclaimed me as the _Bestest Daddy Ever!_ " said Shane sarcastically.

After some driving the duo eventally reached Bunnyburrow and night was falling as it was a pretty long drive. Nick had pointed out where Judy resided to Shane and he drove up to Judy's home and parked out front. The two got out of the car and tried to mentally prepare themselves.

"Brace yourself Nick, this is harder than watching that DVD" said Shane breathing heavily.

Shane knocked on the door and it was Stu who answered;

"How may I h-h-help..." Stu began to stutter at the sight of Nick and Shane.

"F-f-f-f-fox!" exclaimed Stu as he fainted to the ground.

"Take it easy!" exclaimed Nick.

Just then Bonnie came to the door upon hearing her husband yell.

"May I help you two? asked Bonnie nervously.

"Ma'am, my name is agent Shane Howler of the ZIB and this is offic- I mean _DETECTIVE_ Nicholas Wilde of the ZPD...we need to speak with you" said Shane as he took a big breath.

Bonnie began to get nervous, she started breathing heavily.

"Please don't tell me this is about Judy!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"May we come in?" asked Nick.

"Please" said Bonnie in tears.

Stu regained conciousness and saw Bonnie, Shane and Nick on the couch and before Stu could say anything, Bonnie motioned to him to sit on the couch.

Shane took a deep breath...

"This is the part of my job I hate...um...it is about Judy and well..." Shane began to grow nervous.

Bonnie and Stu's eyes began to tear up.

"What happened?!" exclaimed Bonnie.

Shane reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver flask and took a drink of it's contents.

"Really?!" exclaimed Stu.

"It helps ease the tension but..."

and as soon as Shane was about to speak, Nick cut him off.

"Judy...got attacked the other day" cried Nick.

Just then Bonnie and Stu's faces widened and they both began to cry.

"She's in critical condition, I overheard the doc say her body went into shock due blood loss and they're working round the clock on her" said Shane who's eyes began to water.

Just as Shane was about to take another drink from his flask Stu grabbed it from his hand and chugged what was left. Needless to say he was coughing and hacking at the taste of it.

"What was in there?!" wheezed Stu.

"Great Grandpappy 114 whiskey" replied Shane.

Stu was still coughing a bit much to Bonnie's chagrin.

"We believe it was gang related" added a teary Nick.

"Me and Nick made a vow that when we find who did it, they're gonna wake up in the trunk of my car!" exclaimed Shane deterrmined to find them.

"Would you guys mind driving us to the hospital?" asked Stu.

"No problem" replied Shane.

"It's far too late" added a glassy eyed Bonnie.

"Then...and I never thought I'd hear myself inviting a fox over, would you gentleman like to stay for the night?" asked Stu.

"OK, that'll work...we'll go first thing in the morning" replied Nick.

" _I promise Judy...we'll find them_ " Nick muttered to himself.

 _(A/N) Hope Shane and Nick do find them! Welp I know it was a pretty long chapter but once I started I couldn't stop...until next time!_


End file.
